The Wild Wolves
by ForestEyes22
Summary: When Marie's operation leaves her without a skin problem, but a feral one, Logan steps up to the plate to become the alpha and the teacher. Can Marie learn to accept and what will she discover along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- Rogue**

My mutation subsided and it had been replaced with a new one. Feral. My mutation had occurred when I was tested on in a lab at the mansion. Xavier was trying to remove my mutation and he succeeded by replacing it with a new one temporarily, a mild one such as heightened senses. Except it was not temporary and it went wrong, really wrong and my messed up genes twisted it around. My mutation mixed with it and produced a feral one. My senses were heightened; I was extremely nervous, could produce strange noises and could heal miraculously. In Xavier's words I was now wolf. I thought of Logan more than ever since then and could relate to him on a whole new level. I missed him so much that it hurt every time I thought about his rueful smile and his strong presence. I threw myself into my work as a stress-buster and a time consumer and it helped in some degree until night, when I had nothing better to do then curl into a ball in bed and whimper unlike a human.

"That's right suga', feet apart and knees bent" I was teaching a self defence class after my operation for the first time and was practicing with a boy called Tom who could produce wind storms. Except I train young mutants in non-power attack and defence, so we were just sparring. I circled him, my eyes trained on his blue ones and they narrowed at the miniscule movement of his back foot as he prepared to move. Of course, I could only detect that. Ever since my new mutation manifested my detection of body signals had also heightened along with my other senses. He moved to the right and grinned as he prepared to grapple me to the floor and then I was swinging to the left and pushed his legs out from under him and he landed in a big heap on the floor. He grunted and squirmed on the floor and got up slowly, his scent saturated with humiliation and anger.

I smelt that and backed away, my nose furiously working and eyes darting around nervously as he approached, a malicious grin stretched on his face. His teeth were showing and I started a growl that rumbled deep in my chest, too low for him to hear it. His stance was threatening and large and I adjusted mine to a small, defensive one to show him my warning. He was not someone who I associated with a high ranking and so this was not a time for respect but for fight or flight. And as he closed me in and blocked my exit, a snarl broke its way out of my throat and my lips exposed my teeth- my canines lengthened into sharp points. Tom froze. I caught another scent then, a powerful, strong one which was commanding and contained a hint of anxiousness and anger. Footsteps were striding down the hall.

I considered my options. Tom was still staring at me in shock and fear was leaking from every pore in his body. "Your eyes" he whispered "they're..." he cut off as I bared my teeth at him and he stepped back two steps woodenly.

The door opened and the man with the smell opened the door and assessed the situation. He was very large and muscular, his face was covered in a dark hair and his eyes flickered between the two of us with a focused sharpness. His eyes raked over me and they widened in shock, then they settled over Bobby and his lips drew back. I cringed as his scent changed dominant and I realised that this was someone who understood. Logan. "Stay back kid, can't ya see how nervous she is?" Tom gulped and started to run back "slowly, ya idiot you'll frighten her" and Tom moved back to stand next to him. "What did you do Tom?" Logan asked quietly. "Nothing, w-we were fighting and then...then I got up and started to walk towards her and ..." he took a deep breath "her eyes, one minute they were normal and the next... sort of yellow and the pupils were really big and her _teeth_" Tom shuddered. Logan smelt the air and then rounded on Tom, his claws sliding out ever so slightly.

I watched the obvious display of dominance and I decided that I liked this alpha better than the other male, the one who didn't understand how to communicate properly. "I can smell ya, Tom... you were too pride-hurt to notice how defensive she was" Logan growled "ya don't understand how to act around ferals and probably no one else will either. I will talk to Xavier about teaching a class. Just be lucky I got here in time" he slid in his claws and motioned to the door. Tom ran out head down and I rumbled in satisfaction. Logan's head snapped up and his eyes bored into mine, another display of his position. I kept his stare and he growled at me as I lifted my lip and snarled at him. He stalked towards me slowly and his snarl ripped out louder and more menacing, his claws sliding out slightly. My growl became louder as he approached and I sniffed the air for some kind of weakness.

Nothing, if not his smell was stronger. He stood and stared at me until I broke the contact and whimpered, accepting his new position as alpha. I approached him slowly, crouching towards him and whining slightly, my eyes averted and my head turned away.

He growled and curled his lip as I stood in front of him and at some kind of instinct, dropped to the floor. He crouched and leant over me, his growling less prominent. I whined and exposed my neck to him and he rumbled his approvement. I licked his cheek in a gesture of placation and got up slowly, whimpering. I then rubbed my self against him to calm him and he seemed to accept that and nuzzled my neck to show how pleased he was. "Logan" I whispered and buried myself into his chest, breathing in his scent. "It's Ok Marie" he murmured back "ya had every right". Tears formed and I started to ramble" no I didn't Logan, he came towards me smiling and I took it the wrong way... and his scent was horrible. I couldn't help myself and...And then he blocked the door and I panicked...I am so scared" Logan growled and the vibrations shook his chest.

"I should go and teach that kid a lesson, Marie. He was so stupid, your body told him everything he needed to know but the dumb boy just stood their like a dim-wit". He rubbed his scent over me then, his chest still faintly vibrating. He stopped suddenly and stepped away, looking slightly disconcerted. I whimpered and he looked torn. "Marie, I don't really know what to do. I feel like I am in charge of ya now and I don't like it. I have tried to escape the feral side for my whole life and seeing you like this is making me go all...alpha on you." He turned away and then sighed. I watched his every move with intensity and stress. "I can smell how ya now feel like you belong to me and that is just wrong, I feel like I am in charge of you now too and I can't handle the stress of that". He tensed and I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his shoulder "Logan, I really need your help. A lot...please". He groaned and then turned around. He rubbed his beard with his hand and then smiled tensely. "I would love nothing more than that, but we need to go and see Xavier first. The Professor and us need to sort some things out, although he probably already has what happened first account" he smiled grimly and tapped his forehead and I smiled faintly too. My life was now more complicated but I had a new meaning. Logan was going to be my protector and boss and I had no qualms about that. He had been living wild for years and overcome his feral side, and I could use as much experience as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Logan sniffed the air experimentally. He was outside in the forest behind his cabin, looking for something to hunt. His cabin was situated just 5 miles away from the mansion; Xavier had given it to him as a stress-buster gift. Yes _given_ it to him. Logan had been insanely grateful for the cabin, but as usual his gruff indifference replaced his shock so fast it was barely notable. But Xavier wasn't fooled, obviously. His mutation had allowed him to see the un-familiar emotions roll of Logan and Xavier was happy just to experience that.

Logan reflected on Xavier's generosity before the scent of a deer broke him out of his reverie. He crouched down, his body hidden by the underbrush and sniffed the air as the wind blew in his face. Logan grinned-downwind. Brilliant. He could hear the sickly doe snuffling around the moss and her breath puffing out into the mist. Logan's mouth watered, his claws slid out and he bunched his muscles preparing to spring. The deer's head snapped up and let out a nervous huff of air, he leapt up then-roaring and shaking leaves from his hair, his eyes a light pulsating yellow. The dear raced away snorting and leaping through the forest, the dappled sunlight flashing on her similarly dappled back. He sprinted after her, hurtling over tree stumps and fallen logs, a growl deep in his throat and his claws slashing at the overhanging branches.

The deer veered left and that gave him an advantage, he roared and drew closer to her-his nostrils flaring. He only let himself go wild in the secluded area of forest around his house. Hunting let the wolverine free and provided meat too, this was why Xavier had let him have the cottage. He was nearly upon the deer now, sweat trickling down his neck and arms, his muscles bunching and springing. Adrenaline pumped through him as he prepared to leap. And then he stopped- the dirt flying around him as he skidded to a halt. The deer looked behind her as she galloped off lithely into the distance, breathing deeply in relief-she would live another spring.

Logan was in some sort of frenzy, his pupils nearly completely dilated and his breathing heavy. His lips had drawn back and his nostrils flaring, the scent sending him over to insanity. The scent of the most delicious female filled his nostrils and he growled lowly. He sniffed the air deeply, inhaling what smelt to him like summer light, juniper and fruit- the most lethal combination. Where had she come from? He had never sensed another feral female in these parts before, why was she suddenly here. He smelt again, drawing it into his lungs and imprinting it into his brain- she was _his._ He needed to get to her before another male did and by the way she smelled- it would probably be likely. He snarled and followed the scent, striding through the forest and crashing through the trees.

To his surprise, it led to the mansion and he stopped at the gates. He paused for a minute, curiosity overtaking his mind. He pressed the intercom and Storm's exotic voice answered "hello?" Logan considered what he was going to say, he hadn't used his voice in three months. "It's me, Logan", Storm let out a surprised intake of breath and then answered "Logan? Wow it has been a _while_. How have you been? Oh sorry, the gate!" The gate hummed and hissed, and Logan tensed on instinct and relaxed as the gate eased open, he strode in confidently, but his eyes were incredibly aware as he tried to fine any source of danger. Or males. He walked up to the gate and Xavier answered looking amused and concerned simultaneously. _Shit_ Logan thought in mirth. The bastard knew what he was thinking. _Shit_ Logan thought again as Xavier smiled slowly, having heard Logan call him a bastard. "Logan, what a pleasant surprise. How has the cabin been holding up for you?" "Dandy" Logan grunted, peeking over his chair to catch a glimpse of the female. Damn, know one just a large mahogany staircase that spiralled upwards. He heard something then, a faint growl that communicated fear and then he smelt her. The smell contained a large proportion of fear and he growled as he smelt the aggressive scent of a male opponent. "Logan" Xavier snapped and Logan snapped out of his possessive trance, but his growl remained. "It's Rogue." Logan's head whipped around and his lip curled. _"What?" _the professor gulped and explained "Rogue's skin mutation was treated but a new mutation took its place, one like yours". Logan's mind was reeling, "one like mine, does she have the claws?" The professor hesitated. He could hear Logan's mind and knew how determined he was- he could do nothing to see what happened. He trusted Logan. _"Does she have the claws?"_ Logan accentuated slowly, growling in warning. "No, she doesn't but she is incredibly feral, and it comes out in times of violence, defence or any type of strong emotion. She has done remarkably well and we have allowed her to start her teaching again..." He trailed off and gasped. Logan had heard some sort of commotion in the teaching room. The teaching room of _self defence_. "Quick Logan, don't let her hurt herself or anyone else". But Logan had already disappeared, striding up the stairs growling. If anything had happened to her, he would kill them. Slowly. Her scent saturated the room as he stepped in and then he saw her.

Her hair was a wild tangle of seaweed, her face flushed, her face pulled up in an aggressive snarl. But her body was facing away from the boy in the room, suggesting a defensive posture. Her eyes were wild and yellow, the pupils narrowed to slits and her fangs protruding from her curled lips. The blood went straight to his groin in arousal and challenge, a low growl rasping in his throat. He managed to get the stupid boy out of the room and then slowly faced her. She growled at him and maintained eye contact in challenge as he approached her. That was not acceptable behaviour from her and then she snarled. Even he was a little frightened of that sound, shocked that someone so little could produce such a reverberating sound. He didn't let that show though, but he did show his anger. A louder and more broken snarl bubbled out his exposed teeth and he saw her cringe back slightly and avert her eyes, whimpering. _There_ he thought in satisfaction, and the whimpering sound of submission made him even harder. He growled as she approached slowly and cautiously, her eyes averted and whining softly. He rumbled his satisfaction as she showed appropriate respect and dropped to her knees.

But he hadn't been expecting the ultimate show of trust when she bared her long neck to him and his blood boiled, and then when she licked his stubbled cheek, he couldn't help himself and drew her into his arms. His chest reverberated with a pleasures purr as he stroked her satin cheek and gazed upon her face and lips, a true perfection. She rubbed her scent on him and the wolverine howled his approval. Know one could say that she didn't belong with him now, she was his. _Mine. _All he needed to do now was mark her, and then she said his name "Logan". Sounding so sad and forlorn and frightened that his lust vanished and instead the need to comfort her became stronger.


End file.
